


lawful obligations

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [18]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vithya tries to ask Dana out on a date, and like most things in Night Vale, it doesn't go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lawful obligations

“Under the cold lights of Arby’s everything changes.  
But everything remains the same, our futures are already etched in this week’s bloodstones, we desperately cling to any remaining vestiges of free will-” 

Vithya shuts off the radio. She’s never liked radio much, only became Cecil’s intern because the death rates were slightly lower than those of the mayor’s interns. It doesn’t hurt that Dana’s an intern too, her crush from grade school turned crush from work. She keeps telling herself that she’ll do something about it, in the depths of the night she adds on before one of them disappears. Vithya’s last crush disappeared, never came back from a trip to the library. If she were a braver soul, she would have looked for her in the stacks- but the snarling faces from Poetry Week keep her from going. 

Once she was brave. Maybe she’ll try it again sometime.

“Morning Vithya,” Dana mumbles, sinking her face into a mug of coffee. “We have to do a report on the new dog park today. Ugh, at least we’re not on the street cleaner watch.” 

Vithya gives a small laugh, “Yeah, maybe we’ll see some cute puppies?” 

“Because I want a trip to poison control,” Dana says, but smiles all the same. 

“And,” Vithya adds, plucking up some courage, “maybe we could get lunch after?”

“Sure,” she replies, “I’ve been craving Arby’s.” 

“Right,” Vithya says, and decides tomorrow she’ll ask her on a real ‘can’t be mistaken for a lawful obligation’ date.


End file.
